simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Juleski/Sonia Gothik
Sonia Gothik est une Sim apparaissant : Dans la chronologie 1, pour la première fois dans Les Sims, où elle vit avec son mari Vladimir Gothik et sa fille Sandra Gothik. Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, Sonia et Vladimir ont eu un deuxième enfant, Alexandre Gothik. Sonia apparaît dans la grande majorité des jeux de la série ''Les Sims'', et est l'un des Sims pré-créés par le Studio Sims le plus célèbre. Dans Les Sims 3, elle apparaît sous le nom de Sonia Galantome, enfant, entourée par son père Bruno Galantome, sa mère Jocaste Galantome et son frère, Michael Galantome. Dans la chronologie 2, dans Les Sims 4, entourée par son mari Vladimir Gothik, sa fille renommée Cassandra Gothik ainsi que son fils Alexandre Gothik. Biographie Chronologie 1 = , |fratrie = |amour(s) = |enfant(s) = , |autre(s) = }} |âge = Adulte |statut = |espèce = Humain |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marrons |signe = Cancer |asp = Amour |apparition = Les Sims 2 |jouabilité = Non jouable |quartier = Montsimpa }} |âge = Senior |statut = |espèce = Fantôme |peau = Verte pâle |poids = Squelettique |physique = Non musclé |cheveux = Jaunes |yeux = Jaunes |signe = Scorpion |trait1 = Plus que romantique |trait2 = Charismatique |trait3 = Ambitieuse |souhait = Extrêmement populaire |musique = Classique |nourriture = Faux-filet |couleur = Gris |apparition = Les Sims 3 Store |jouabilité = Décédée |mort = Vieillesse |quartier = Lunar Lakes }} Les Sims 3 (Sunset Valley) Dans Les Sims 3, Sonia Galantome est une enfant modèle, comme son grand-frère Michael, et très sociable ; elle aime beaucoup discuter avec les autres enfants mais aussi avec les adultes. Elle vit à Sunset Valley avec ses parents, Bruno et Jocaste Galantome, ainsi que son frère. Dès le début du jeu, Sonia est meilleure amie avec Vladimir Gothik, l'homme qui deviendra son mari dans Les Sims. La couleur préférée de Sonia est le rouge, une couleur qui se retrouve sur tous ses vêtements (excepté son pyjama qui est rose). Comme dans tous les jeux où elle apparait, son habit quotidien est une robe rouge. Son trait de caractère Chanceuse est cocasse lorsque l'on sait que dans Les Sims 2, elle se fera enlever par des extraterrestres et deviendra amnésique. VladimirSims3-02.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir chez les Galantome Bachelor.jpg|Sonia et Jocaste VladimirSims3-04.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir au parc VladimirSims3-03.jpg|Sonia et Vladimir pêchant ensemble Sonia Galantome (Vêtement du Quotidien).png|Quotidien Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Soirée).png|Tenue de soirée Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Nuit).png|Pyjama Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Sport).png|Tenue de sport Sonia Galantome (Vêtement de Plage).png|Maillot de bain Les Sims Dans Les Sims, Sonia Gothik est une Sim vivant dans le Quartier 1 avec son époux Vladimir Gothik, un Sim travaillant dans la carrière scientifique, ainsi que leur fille Sandra Gothik. Ils vivent dans une maison ressemblant à un véritable manoir, la famille Gothik étant une famille riche. L'extérieur comporte un cimetière dans lequel repose plusieurs tombes appartenant à Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle, Auntie, Cousin, Vegas, Boy et Bratty. La relation de ces défunts avec la famille est inconnue, mais il est probable qu'ils appartiennent à la famille Gothik, la famille de Vladimir, ou bien à la famille Galantome, la famille de Sonia. Le frère de Sonia, Michael Galantome (appelé Michel Coeuraprendre dans Les Sims), vient de finir ses études à l'université et se trouve dans la Boite à Famille. À noter qu'à l'époque de la sortie du jeu, son lien de parenté avec Sonia était inconnu et non établi, d'où la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre les deux. C'est le jeu Les Sims 2 qui révèle que Michael est le frère de Sonia, puis confirmé par Les Sims 3 indiquant en plus que Michael est plus vieux que Sonia. Michael est plus vieux que Sonia mais il vient juste de finir ses études dans Les Sims, alors que Sonia est déjà mariée et a un enfant, ce qui suggère que Sonia n'a pas été à l'université, qu'elle s'est mariée très tôt et a eu son premier enfant très tôt aussi. Sonia est décrite comme élégante et athlétique, sa robe rouge deviendra par la suite un véritable symbole de Sonia dans la franchise Les Sims. Sonia est fortement intéressée par le paranormal. SoniaGothikSims.jpg|Sonia dans Les Sims Sonia Gothik (Les Sims).gif Sonia Gothik (Les Sims).png Les Sims (console) Dans ''Les Sims'' sur consoles, la vie de Sonia (appelée par erreur Isabelle Gothic au lieu de Sonia Gothik) est similaire à la version PC. Elle vit avec son époux Vladimir Gothik (appelé Maurice) et leur fille Sandra Gothik (appelée Cassandre). Dans cette version, leur quartier de résidence se nomme SimValley. Comme sur PC, ils sont une famille aisée et vivent dans une maison ressemblant à un manoir. L'extérieur comprend aussi un cimetière, mais les tombes ne sont que décoratives et ne portent pas de noms. Le frère de Sonia, Michael Galantome (dont le nom a été rectifié par rapport à la version PC), est également présent. Son apparence est cependant très différente de la version PC. Pareillement que sur PC, le lien de parenté entre Sonia et Michael est inconnu à l'époque et n'est pas établi dans le jeu. Sonia Sandra Vladimir (Les Sims GC).jpg|Sonia, Vladimir et Sandra dans leur maison Vladimir Sonia Sandra (1) (Les Sims GC).jpg|Vladimir, Sonia et Sandra pleurant devant les tombes. Vladimir et Sonia Sandra Gothik (Les Sims GC).jpg| Vladimir, Sonia et Sandra avec Paulette Nouvot Les Sims Permis de Sortir Dans Les Sims Permis de Sortir, Sonia vit uniquement avec son mari Vladimir Gothik. Leur fille Sandra ne fait pas d'apparition dans ce jeu. On peut supposer que celle-ci, probablement devenue adolescente étant donné que son père est devenu un senior, soit partie à l'université. Le joueur doit se lier d'amitié avec Vladimir ou Sonia afin d'être aidé dans sa quête. Comme dans la version PC, Sonia présente un grand intérêt pour le paranormal. À noter que lors de la présentation du jeu, Sonia ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle était dans Les Sims, l'erreur a été corrigée à la sortie du jeu. Sonia et Vladimir Gothik (Les Sims Permis de Sortir).jpg|Vladimir et Sonia dans Les Sims : Permis de Sortir Sonia Gothik (Les Sims Permis de Sortir).jpg|Sonia Gothik Sonia Gothik (Les Sims PS (console)).jpg|Sonia aidant un sim grâce à sa boule de cristal. Les Sims 2 Entre Les Sims et Les Sims 2, 25 ans se sont écoulés et de nombreuses choses ont changé dans cette ville qui a été rebaptisée Montsimpa. Tout d'abord, le manoir Gothik a pris de l'importance, sans doute à cause des différents incendies qu'a subi la maison (provoquant la mort de Gunther et Cornélia Gothik, les parents de Vladimir) mais aussi par la naissance d'un nouveau membre, le deuxième enfant de Vladimir et Sonia, Alexandre Gothik. Mais l'évènement majeur concernant cette famille est sans doute la disparition de Sonia. Celle-ci a en effet été enlevée par des extraterrestres et n'est jamais revenue. Cet incident s'est produit alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles à travers le télescope chez Don Lothario, le fiancé de sa fille Sandra. Il existe d'ailleurs une photographie montrant Sonia et Don regardant les étoiles dans l'album de ce dernier. D'après l'interview officielle de Sonia, elle s'était rendue chez Don en toute amitié, bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'embrasser langoureusement (mais sans succès), comme en témoignent ses souvenirs. À noter que l'image de Sonia n'est pas grisée dans l'arbre généalogique des Gothik, ce qui veut dire que Sonia n'est pas morte, et pour cause, Sonia se trouve désormais à Zarbville. En effet, Zarbville est décrite comme une ville où de nombreux phénomènes étranges peuvent se produire, comme par exemple la réapparition d'un Sim disparu. C'est ainsi qu'il est possible de retrouver Sonia Gothik en tant que citadine à Zarbville. Celle-ci a perdue complètement sa mémoire et ses relations avec sa famille. Le Studio Sims a probablement choisi de supprimer en partie Sonia de Montsimpa (d'où le fait qu'elle possède un marqueur de mort si l'on explore les fichiers du jeu) et de la recréer ensuite à Zarbville. Il est néanmoins possible de faire revenir Sonia de Montsimpa (qui, elle, a encore quelques souvenirs et est encore liée à ses enfants, mais n'a aucun trait de caractère). Du fait qu'il existe deux Sonia et que celles-ci aient des physiques légèrement différents, certains joueurs ont émis l'hypothèse que Sonia de Zarbville était en réalité un clone de Sonia de Montsimpa. Une théorie réfutée par l'interview officielle de Sonia Gothik. Les quartiers étant indépendants dans Les Sims 2, il était nécessaire de créer deux Sonia, une pour chaque quartier. Sonia de Montsimpa sert ainsi uniquement à conserver la cohérence de l'histoire en apparaissant dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille Gothik, cette Sonia n'a pas été créée pour être jouable, c'est pourquoi elle possède un marqueur de mort, qu'elle ne possède aucun point de personnalité et qu'il faut donc tricher si l'on souhaite la récupérer. Récupérer Sonia de Montsimpa ;Avec Les Sims 2: Académie et le Mode Debug : #Ouvrir la console de triche en maintenant les touches Ctrl, Shift et C'' enfoncées ; #Entrer le code ''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true ; #Cliquer sur un Sim en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée ; #Parmi les options, cliquer sur « Spawn » puis sur « Tombstone of L and D », une pierre tombale apparait ; #Cliquer sur la pierre tombale, parmi les options choisir « Add neighbor to family » puis cliquer sur « Sonia » dans la liste (à noter qu'il existe une autre Sonia, Sonia Gaillard), Sonia apparait sur le terrain (ne pas quittez le terrain ou Sonia mourra en revenant) ; À noter qu'il est aussi possible de faire apparaître Sonia avec ''Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie à l'aide des blind-date (son apparition est aléatoire, mais les chances augmenteraient si les blind-date sont fait par Don Lothario).'' #Tuer Sonia (une méthode rapide consiste à faire apparaitre le « Rodney's Death Creator » comme la « Tombstone of L and D » et de choisir la mort parmi les options en cliquant dessus) ; #Utiliser le Résurrectomitron (une méthode rapide pour l'obtenir consiste à entrer le code unlockcarrerrewards) pour ressusciter Sonia. ;Avec le logiciel SimPE : #Télécharger, installer puis lancer SimPE ; #Aller dans « Outils » puis « Quartier » puis « Explorateur de quartier... » ; #Parmi la liste des quartiers, choisir « Monsimpa » et cliquer sur « Ouvrir » ; #Aller dans « Outils » puis « Quartier » puis « Explorateur de Sim... » ; #Cocher la case « Uneditable » ; #Parmi la liste des Sims, sélectionner Sonia Gothik ; #Dans l'aperçu du Sim qui s'affiche, cliquer sur « Plus » puis « Ouvrir les Mémoires » ; #Supprimer le souvenir « Invisible Token - I Am Dead {} » ; #Cliquer sur le bouton « Appliquer » #Cliquer sur « Fichier » puis « Enregistrer » et quitter SimPE ; #Il ne reste plus qu'à intégrer Sonia à une famille. Il existe plusieurs solutions : ##L'intéger à un foyer avec SimPE : ###Aller dans « Outils » puis « Quartier » puis « Explorateur de quartier... » ; ###Parmi la liste des quartiers, choisir « Monsimpa » et cliquer sur « Ouvrir » ; ###Dans le volet gauche « Arbre de ressource » cliquer sur « Famille - Information » ; ###Dans le volet droit « Liste de ressource » choisir la famille voulue ; ###Dans l'éditeur de famille qui est apparu, choisir Sonia Gothik dans le menu déroulant et cliquer sur « Ajouter le Sim » ; ###Cliquer sur « Appliquer » ; ###Cliquer sur « Fichier » puis « Enregistrer » et quitter SimPE. ##La faire revenir avec le Mode Debug : ###Ouvrir la console de triche en maintenant les touches Ctrl, Shift et C'' enfoncées ; ###Entrer le code ''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true ; ###Cliquer sur un Sim en maintenant la touche Shift enfoncée ; ###Parmi les options, cliquer sur « Spawn » puis sur « Tombstone of L and D », une pierre tombale apparait ; ###Cliquer sur la pierre tombale, parmi les options choisir « Add neighbor to family » puis cliquer sur « Sonia » dans la liste (à noter qu'il existe une autre Sonia, Sonia Gaillard), Sonia apparait sur le terrain. ##Avec Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie il est possible de faire apparaître Sonia à l'aide des blind-date (son apparition est aléatoire, mais les chances augmenteraient si les blind-date sont fait par Don Lothario). Récupérer Sonia de Zarbville Sonia Gothik est une citadine de Zarbville, elle y est appelée Kathy Lalouche. Comme toute citadine, il est possible de la rencontrer sur des terrains communautaires ou bien sur le terrain d'un Sim pendant qu'elle se promène. Il suffira alors de devenir ami avec elle, puis de lui proposer d'emménager. Pour faire déménager Kathy Lalouche de Zarbville vers Montsimpa, il faut : #La faire emménager seule dans une maison ; #Emballer le terrain ; #Quitter le jeu ; #Aller dans Mes documents/EA Games/Les Sims 2/PackagedLots (dans ce dossier se trouvent tous les terrains emballés) et double-cliquer sur le fichier correspondant à la maison de Sonia ; #Retourner dans le jeu ; #Aller à Montsimpa ; #Se rendre dans le panneau Maisons et terrains (F2) et installer la maison de Sonia dans le quartier. Les Sims 2 (PSP) Dans ''Les Sims 2'' sur PSP, le joueur rencontre pour la première fois Sonia Gothik à la station-service. Elle semble nerveuse et déprimée, elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : quitter Zarbville. En apprenant que le joueur recherche un endroit où habiter à Paradiso, elle lui propose de lui vendre sa maison, la demeure Espriétula. Demandant au départ 900 000 §, elle acceptera cependant de la vendre contre tout l'argent du joueur. Secrets * Secret perso : Sonia s’est mariée pour l’argent... mais elle est restée pour le câble gratuit ! * Secret intime : Sonia n’a jamais vraiment aimé Vladimir... Elle l’a épousé pour l’argent ! * Sombre secret : Sonia connaît bien le Kung Fu. Un type nommé Kong Fu. Elle lui confie tous ses travaux de jardinage. * La vérité sur Sonia : Sonia s’enfuit parce qu’elle s’est fait enlever par les extraterrestres ! The Sims Social Sonia apparait dans The Sims Social à Littlehaven où elle vit seule dans un bungalow. Elle a conservé son nom anglais, Bella Goth. Elle porte son habituelle robe rouge et ressemble à ce qu'elle est dans Les Sims et Les Sims 2. Son style vestimentaire et celui de son bungalow varient selon le thème de la semaine. Il n'est pas possible de dépasser le stade « ami » avec Sonia. Sa présentation confirme son enlèvement extraterrestre, suggérant qu'elle a déménagé de Zarbville pour habiter Littlehaven. De plus, d'après le [http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=2826789/ forum officiel de The Sims Social] : Sonia a mystérieusement réapparue à Littlehaven, et c'est son serviable voisin Buddy qui l'a retrouvée. Il est apparu qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé depuis la nuit de son enlèvement - toute une partie de sa vie manquait ! Apprenant par ses amis et sa famille comment elle avait disparue, Sonia était déterminée à avoir des réponses et partit à la recherche des OVNIs - et de ses souvenirs. Elle était douée pour ça ! Sonia découvrit et rencontra de nombreux extraterrestres, améliorant ses dons de détective. Mais hélas, bien qu'elle ait réussie à interviewer de nombreux extraterrestres, aucun d'entre eux n'était celui qui l'avait enlevée. Chaque visite en amenait à une autre, et Sonia suivit cette piste pendant des mois. Finalement, après cette épuisante quête à suivre des rumeurs, elle opta pour l'hypnothérapie afin de redécouvrir les mystères cachés de son esprit. En dehors de la découverte de nombreuses expériences de vies antérieures, Sonia réussit à retrouver ses souvenirs de l'enlèvement ! Satisfaite du succès de la thérapie, elle écrivit dans son journal pour plus de sécurité - au cas où elle serait de nouveau kidnappée et perdrait encore ses souvenirs ! Elle prévoit de publier ses notes un jour, mais elle n'a encore annoncé aucune date. Sonia espère peut-être secrètement de rencontrer le responsable de son enlèvement, mais elle est désormais en paix en voyant tous les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'est faite à Littlehaven. Présentation de Sonia Sonia a été présentée dans une interview intitulée « 60 secondes avec Sonia » : 60_secondes_avec_Sonia.jpg Quel est votre nourriture préférée ? J'aime la nourriture chinoise. Mon préféré est l'aigre-doux. D'une certaine manière, cela me décrit ;o) Quel est le travail de vos rêves ? Hmm. Acheteuse dans la mode, peut-être... ou une mystérieuse cliente dans un luxueux SPA ! Que souhaiteriez-vous le plus visiter dans le monde ? J'aime les endroits romantiques. J'adorerais voir la Tour Eiffel et le Taj Mahal. Je suis une fille de Littlehaven cependant. Notre ville est top ! Qu'aimez-vous le plus dans le fait de vivre à Littlehaven ? Il se passe toujours quelque chose ! Il y a beaucoup de clubs et de sociétés que l'on peut rejoindre, comme le Littlehaven Cream Club où l'on peut rencontrer des célébrités locales... ou le Littlehaven Venture Group, les jet-setters de la finance capables de transformer les rêves en réalité. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas à Littlehaven ? Eh bien, la Mad Scientist Society est assez effrayante. Personne ne sait ce que ses membres font, car il faut être super intelligent pour y entrer, mais il y a une rumeur comme quoi ils essayent de prendre le contrôle de la ville ! Les Littlehaven Enforcers devraient avoir leur mot à dire cependant... Ce sont nos super-héros locaux ! Quel super pouvoir choisiriez-vous ; être invisible ou voler ? Voler bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me déplacer furtivement. Maillot de bain ou tenue de soirée ? Tenue de soirée. Bien que je sois très bien en bikini, sans vouloir me vanter ! Dites-nous un de vos secrets. J'ai déjà été enlevée par des extraterrestres. Complétez la phrase suivante : J'ai couru 20 tours pour éviter... ... Eugene Hackett. C'est un de mes voisins. Je ne veux pas en dire trop, mais venez à Littlehaven, vous le rencontrerez tôt ou tard. Les Sims 3 (Lunar Lakes) À Lunar Lakes, Sonia est décédée de vieillesse. Sa tombe (la plus coûteuse) se trouve au cimetière de l'ombre de la Lune. Sa présence sur cette planète étrangère suggère qu'elle a probablement fait partie du voyage dans le vaisseau spatial d'Anthony Cross puis qu'elle ait fait sa vie à Lunar Lakes, ou bien qu'elle était déjà décédée avant le voyage mais qu'un des membres de l'équipage ait emmené sa tombe. Bien qu'elle soit censée être Sonia Gothik, elle montre quelques différences voire incohérences avec son homologue de Sunset Valley qui la représente enfant. En effet, elles n'ont pas le même physique, ni les mêmes traits et préférences. Cependant, il est possible d'imaginer qu'en vieillissant, le physique et les caractéristiques aient été modifiés, d'autant plus que le corps des défunts de Lunar Lakes ont été retravaillés afin qu'ils paraissent en décomposition. Il est aussi possible d'imaginer que ces modifications soient les conséquences de son enlèvement extraterrestre qui s'est produit dans Les Sims 2. Au final, son apparence et sa personnalité correspondent plus à la Sonia Gothik des jeux Les Sims et Les Sims 2 qu'à celle de Sunset Valley (à l'exception de sa préférence pour le gris). Comme tous les Sims décédés de Lunar Lakes, elle a la peau verte pâle, les cheveux et les yeux jaunes, elle parait en décomposition. À Lunar Lakes, il existe aussi un personnage non-joueur nommé Matilde Gothik, mais aucun lien de parenté n'est véritablement établi. |-| Chronologie 2 = |statut = Mariée |enfant(s) = , |carrière = Agent secret |espèce = Sim |peau = Mate |poids = Normal |physique = Normal |cheveux = Noirs |yeux = Marrons |démarche = Féminine |asp = Fêtarde |trait1 = Bienveillante |trait2 = Proche de sa famille |trait3 = Romantique |traitbonus = Sociable |apparition = Les Sims 4 |jouabilité = Jouable |quartier = Willow Creek }} Les Sims 4 Dans Les Sims 4, Sonia vit à Willow Creek avec son mari Vladimir ainsi que leurs deux enfants, Cassandra et Alexandre. Elle travaille en tant qu'agent secret et occupe le poste de chercheuse d'éléments sensibles. Contrairement au jeu Les Sims 3, où Sonia a le même âge que Vladimir, elle se retrouve ici être plus jeune que lui, en tant que jeune adulte. Son mari, Vladimir est un adulte. Render Vladimir et Sonia Gothik Les Sims 4.png Sonia Gothik CUS Les Sims 4.png Sonia dans les autres jeux Sonia Gothik apparaît dans de nombreux autres jeux de la série ''Les Sims''. On la retrouve par exemple dans SimCity 4. D'après sa description dans SimGolf (où elle fait une apparition en tant que personnage téléchargeable, avec sa famille), elle est très gentille, une excellente voisine et un peu narcissique. Autour de Sonia Gothik La création d'un mystère La disparition de Sonia Gothik a intéressé de nombreux fans et a conduit à de nombreuses discussions au sein de la communauté. Ainsi le Studio Sims a décidé d'en révéler un peu plus sur sa disparition dans une interview. Certains fans ont donc eu la chance de poser des questions à Sonia Gothik. Il est possible de découvrir ses réponses en lisant l'interview officielle de Sonia Gothik. EA Russia a ensuite créé un LiveJournal pour Sonia Gothik fin 2011 dans le but de lever complètement le mystère de Sonia et révéler toute l'histoire. Néanmoins, ce LiveJournal n'est pas à prendre pour argent comptant, il s'agit simplement d'une distraction pour les fans puisque l'histoire a été écrite en fonction des réponses des fans aux questions de Sonia. Le LiveJournal relève donc plus d'une histoire participative que d'une histoire officielle. Dans Les Sims 2, une carte chance de la carrière Jeux vidéo semble donner des indices quant au déroulement de la création de l'histoire de Sonia. L'énoncé de la carte est : Sim a une brillante idée de jeu vidéo de simulation de vie, mais il a des difficultés à terminer le scénario de l'un des groupes de personnages. Un couple doit être brisé, mais Sim ne sait pas comment le faire de façon créative. Sim doit-il écrire une histoire d'extraterrestres enlevant la femme alors qu'elle regarde les étoiles ou doit-il écrire autre chose ? Cet énoncé ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Sonia, enlevée par les extraterrestres, le couple en question serait alors Vladimir et Sonia. Comme pour chaque carte chance, le joueur est confronté à deux choix et chacun de ces choix peut avoir une issue positive ou négative. Si le joueur choisi Les extraterrestres : *Issue positive : Les enlèvements par les extraterrestres ont toujours fasciné Sim et en plus cela laisse une grande place à l'imagination débordante des fans. Il raconte l'enlèvement dans l'histoire officielle du quartier et envoie le jeu aux éditeurs. Ils adorent ! le jeu est inventé et est sur le point de devenir l'un des jeux les plus populaires de tous les temps. En tant que concepteur du jeu, Sim gagne 65 000 § ! *Issue négative : Sim pense que les extraterrestres apporteront un peu de mystère au jeu alors il les y intègre et envoie le projet final à l'éditeur. L'éditeur aime l'idée mais pas les fans, qui critiquent Sim sur les forums de discussions de la communauté. Des théories du complot commencent à germer un peu partout, de la plus absurde à la trop crédible. L'éditeur n'est pas ravi de la publicité négative et donne à Sim la facture de 45 000 § de la campagne de relations publiques chargée d'améliorer la situation. Si le joueur choisi Autre chose : *Issue positive : Sim est tenté de garder les extraterrestres mais il trouve la solution un peu trop facile pour expliquer la disparition. Finalement Sim ne trace que les grands traits de l'histoire et laisse les joueurs imaginer la suite. L'éditeur adore cette direction créative et édite le jeu qui plait beaucoup au public. Rapidement, les théories commencent à pleuvoir sur les forums de discussion de la communauté et le jeu rencontre un énorme succès. Satisfait au-delà de toute mesure, l'éditeur récompense Sim avec un chèque de 53 000 § ! *Issue négative : Sim est tenté de garder les extraterrestres mais il trouve la solution un peu trop facile alors il tente de trouver une autre fin. Mais l'imagination ne lui vient pas alors il gribouille une fin anodine et envoie le projet à son éditeur. Les choses se déroulent bien et le jeu se vend pas trop mal, mais il n'atteint jamais les meilleures ventes. L'éditeur, lassé des ventes médiocres, appelle Sim et lui annonce qu'il devra payer 47 000 § pour couvrir les prochaines campagnes publicitaires du jeu. Ces différentes issues laissent à penser que, comme le Sim dans cette carte chance, les développeurs n'auraient écrit que les grandes lignes de l'histoire et laissé l'imagination des joueurs faire le reste. Au final, il est fort probable que le mystère entourant Sonia n'ait jamais eu et n'aura jamais de vérité officielle, l'intérêt étant justement que chaque joueur soit libre et s'amuse à élaborer sa propre histoire, ce qui est le principe même de la franchise Les Sims. C'est d'ailleurs ce que dit le développeur Sarah Holding dans un tweet : « Mais, sérieusement, je pense que la moitié du plaisir avec Sonia est de raconter votre propre histoire sur ce qui lui est arrivé :) » Références à Sonia Gothik Dans Les Sims *'Jaquette' : Sur la couverture du jeu Les Sims figure un couple en vêtements de mariage s'embrassant et ressemblant à Sonia et Vladimir. Les Sims.jpg Dans Les Sims 2 * Bella Cube : Manifestement un portrait de Sonia (Bella étant le nom anglais de Sonia) disponible dans le Mode Achat. De plus, elle figure dans la chambre de Vladimir Gothik, au dessus de son lit. Bella Cube.jpg *'Brique de lait :' En regardant de plus près un Sim préparant des céréales, il est possible de voir un avis de recherche pour Sonia sur la brique de lait (parfois il s'agira d'un portrait de l'Ami Imaginaire). Sonia Gothik Brique de lait.jpg * Montgolfière : C'est une décoration de quartier où il est possible d'apercevoir une femme portant une robe rouge, très certainement Sonia, accompagnée d'un homme qui s'apparente à Don Lothario. Certains prétendent également que ces deux personnages ne sont que « le Précieux » et « la Blonde Ravageuse » du jeu Les Sims: Et plus si affinités... Montgolfière Sonia Gothik.jpg * Statue de la Baie de Belladonna : Le quartier introduit avec Les Sims 2: La Vie en Appartement possède une gigantesque statue de Sonia Gothik. De plus, le quartier semble avoir été nommé en l'honneur de Sonia (Bella étant le nom anglais de Sonia). Statue Sonia Gothik Baie de Belladonna.jpg * Boule de neige brisée "Sonia et Vladimir" : Un objet trouvé et posté sur ModTheSims, représentant le couple (version Les Sims 1) en miniature à l'intérieur d'une boule de verre brisée. Boule de neige brisée Sonia et Vladimir.jpg * Musique : Parmi les chansons Jazz, l'une d'entre elle se nomme Good Evening Bella ainsi qu'une autre nommée Mortimer's Touch. Bella et Mortimer sont les noms anglais de Sonia et Vladimir. Dans Les Sims 3 *'Œuvre caritative :' Il est possible de faire un don pour une œuvre caritative dédiée à Sonia : « Le légataire de Sonia ». * Livre : Il existe un livre nommé « Où est Sonia ? » que les Sims peuvent acheter et retrouver dans leur bibliothèque. L'auteur est Alexandre Gothik. * DJ ''' : Il y a un CD avec une image de Sonia sur le bar DJ. * '''Bibliothèque : Une image de Sonia Gothik des Sims 2 peut être aperçue dans la bibliothèque. * Tableau : Sur Les Sims 3 Store, il existe un tableau nommé Femme dorée de la prospérité. La description dit « Un Sim a-t-il déjà pu résister aux charmes de Sonia ? » Femme_dorée_de_la_prospérité.png|Tableau Femme dorée de la prospérité *'Peinture :' En peignant une petite toile sur le chevalet du jeu de base, il est possible de peindre Sonia et sa fille Sandra dans leur cimetière. Le tout se passe dans l'univers des Sims 1. Peinture Sonia et Sandra.jpg|Petite peinture de Sonia et Sandra * Croquis : Dans Les Sims 3: Ambitions, il est possible de trouver un portrait de Sonia Gothik dans les dessins de conceptions. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sonia Gothik de Zarbville. Portrait de Sonia Gothik (Les Sims 3 Ambitions).png|Portrait dessiné de Sonia Gothik *'Portail dimensionnel' : Dans Les Sims 3: Showtime, Sonia Gothik est mentionnée dans différents messages suite à l'utilisation du portail dimensionnel du Conducteur gyroscopique PlasmaPunch. Showtime-Sonia-1.png Showtime-Sonia-2.png Dans Les Sims Medieval *'Avenir' : Un(e) sorcier(ère), en lisant l'avenir dans sa boule de cristal, pourra voir quelqu'un dont la description ressemble à Sonia Gothik : "Je vois... Je vois plus loin que je n'ai jamais vu. Je vois une femme avec des cheveux noirs et une magnifique robe rouge. Pourquoi y a t-il des cloches gothiques ? Oh... Quelqu'un près d'elle vient de se faire pipi dessus ! Eh bien c'était amusant. J'ai hâte d'être dans l'avenir." Dans Les Sims 4 *'Trailer' : Il y a une référence à Sonia (Bella) dans le tout premier trailer des Sims 4. thumb|left *'Vidéo' : Sonia est présente dans la vidéo de présentation du Créer un Sim. thumb|left Anecdotes *L'origine du prénom Sonia pour la version française pourrait faire référence à l'élection de Miss France 2000 qui avait eu lieu en 1999. C'est en effet, Sonia Rolland qui avait remporté le titre. Sonia Rolland ressemble à Sonia Gothik (du moins en 1999), ce qui aurait pu inciter l'équipe française alors en pleine traduction du premier opus du jeu, Les Sims (sortie en l'an 2000), à prendre le prénom de la nouvelle Miss France pour nommer cette Sim. *Dans Les Sims 2, Sonia et son père portent le même prénom. *La Sonia de Les Sims et la Sonia de Zarbville (Les Sims 2) ont toutes les deux la même biographie. *Dans Les Sims 3: Générations, lorsque Sonia est adolescente, et comme tout adolescent, il est possible de l'inviter au bal de fin d'année. Il est alors possible qu'elle réponde qu'il se peut que des extraterrestres viennent durant le bal et l'enlève. *Le développeur Sarah Holding révèle dans un tweet qu'elle aime à penser que Sonia a quitté Vladimir et qu'elle a refait sa vie. Voir aussi *Interview officielle de Sonia Gothik *LiveJournal de Sonia Gothik